


K-Pop Goes My Heart

by AQuinton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, KPop AU, M/M, because I love this au too much not to write it, cheesy description is cheesy, klance, lots of dancing and pining tho, may be some shay and hunk, shallura - Freeform, voltron is a new idol group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuinton/pseuds/AQuinton
Summary: When Altean Entertainment starts the new Idol Group "Voltron", everyone is expecting success. But when the members have a hard time adjusting to each other, the company starts to worry. Was forcing these artists together a mistake? Through hard work, team bonding moments, and lots of singing and dancing, five artists find a way to become the best artists they can be.





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO LET ME START A NEW FIC? THIS IS LITERALLY A TERRIBLE IDEA! And yet, here I am. Writing it.
> 
> In other news...I started bouncing ideas for this AU off of Holly-Batali and she totally enabled me, so here you go! (She also came up with the terribly amazing title) The Voltron KPOP!AU that no one really needed, but here it is anyways!
> 
> Disclaimer: All I know about KPOP idols, their lifestyles, etc. comes from KDramas I've watched, so I don't pretend to be an expert. If there's every anything that's incorrect, feel free to let me know ^^ I'm just a person who loves KPOP and Voltron and wanted to see them mixed together!

Altean Entertainment is known for producing hits. They don’t invest in anyone who isn’t guaranteed success. So when they announced the release of a new Idol Group, everyone was expecting great things. Even the idols themselves, who had either been recruited from other agencies or brought up from the agency’s school, looked forward to what the future would bring. They all approached their first meeting with high heads and expectations. And that’s when everything went horribly wrong.

The five artists sat around a table, each trying to figure the others out. Standing at the head of the table was Coran, official manager for the new group: Voltron. Tall, with a full head of orange hair and ridiculous mustache, he was quite a sight to behold. He’d worked with many different teams over the years, but none quite as intense as this one. He smiled nervously at his new team and tried to keep things positive as he started. “Welcome! I’m so glad to see that you all made it here today. Each of you was handpicked by the Director himself, so we here at Altean Entertainment expect great things from you.” He paused and received a few small smiles. It was going to be a long day. “Now, the purpose of today’s meeting is to introduce you all to each other and go over the schedule for the near future. For this group, we picked the best of the best for each position to create the ideal group. The best leader, vocalist, dancer, rapper and...well, pretty face. A perfect balance to create the perfect group. Now, I don’t want to pressure you, but know that the company is expecting a lot from you boys!” Silence. Coran coughed awkwardly.

“Well then, I’ll start with introducing the leader of Voltron, Shiro.” He motioned to the man sitting next to him. Shiro smiled at his group members and bowed his head slightly. He had his dark hair cut in an undercut with a tuft at the front dyed white. A scar cut across his nose that should’ve detracted from his appeal, but somehow added. “For those that don’t know, Shiro used to be a part of the group Kerberos, that recently broke up. He has graciously agreed to come be a part of Voltron. He has a lot of experience and I think it’ll be good for you guys to ask him any questions you may have.”

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but Coran cut him off. “Next, we have our vocalist, Hunk.” Hunk smiled and waved. He was a bigger guy, with broad shoulders and torso, and brown skin. He tapped his fingers against the table nervously as Coran continued. “He recently graduated from the Altean Academy at the top of his class in vocals. His voice has been said to make angels shed a tear.” Hunk blushed, but Coran pushed on. “His vocal range and strength will be imperative to this team.”

“Next! We have...Lance.” Coran shook his head at the smirk that had broken out on Lance’s face. “He’s our resident…”

Lance cut him off, saying, “God? Is that the word you were going for? Perfect in not only the looks department, but also the singing and dancing?” Lance had skin a similar tone to Hunk’s, but was lankier and taller. He ran a hand through his short brown hair as he continued. “I know, it’ll be hard working with someone as amazing as me, but I have faith you can do it.”

“Right,” Coran said, trying to lead the conversation back on track. “Anyways, next is our rapper. Pidge graduated from the Altean Academy with Lance and Hunk with perfect marks on their rapping. They may appear small, but they are a force to be reckoned with when it comes to spitting lyrics,” Coran laughed. No one joined in. Pidge stared him down as he spoke. They had wide eyes behind round glasses and were clearly the youngest of the group--along with the smallest. But Coran had heard the recordings. They had a spirit to them once they started singing.

“Which leaves Keith, our dancer.” Everyone turned to stare at the last member. Keith slumped in his chair, not meeting anyone’s eyes. He had sharp features and a slimmer frame, but what defined him the most was his dark black hair.

“A mullet?” Lance cried, as if Keith’s hair had personally offended him. “You’re really trying to rock a mullet?”

“You got a problem with it, pretty boy?” Keith snapped back.

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry, but I can’t be seen in public with someone who has a  _ mullet. _ ”

“Guys, calm down,” Shiro interrupted. “Now is not the time to be arguing over a hair style.”

“Shiro, it’s not just a hair style,” Lance explained, all seriousness in his voice. “It’s a way of life. Someone who has a mullet shows that they aren’t willing to change with the times.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Keith scoffed.

“Gentleman, please,” Coran said curtly. “I was in the middle of talking.” They murmured apologies and he continued. “Keith joins us from a separate dance studio. We recruited him when one of our agents saw his dancing. As someone who has watched first hand, let me just say, I was extremely impressed. I look forward to big things from him.” A pause. “Now, before we proceed to the schedule, do any of you have any more questions for each other? You’ll be spending a lot of time together from today out, so it’ll be good to improve your bond”

“I have a question,” Lance started.

“Of course you do,” Pidge snorted.

“No one asked you, Pidge.”

“Of course. My apologies,” they laughed, rolling their eyes.

“Anyways, back to my question.” Lance turned on Shiro, examining his face. Everyone had the same question on their mind. Where had the scar come from? But Lance decided to voice a different concern. “Are you wearing eyeliner?”

Even Shiro was taken aback. “Excuse me?” he spluttered.

“I can’t figure out if you’re wearing eyeliner or if you just naturally have amazing eyes.”

Shiro chuckled, but didn’t answer. “You three all went to the Academy together, right?”

“Yeah,” Hunk answered. “Lance and I even shared a room.”

“That’ll be good,” Shiro stated with a smile. “It’ll make working together easier.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Lance muttered, his eyes still glued to Shiro’s face.

“What’s this about a schedule, Coran?” Shiro asked, effectively shifting the focus.

“Right. It’ll be a hard couple of weeks until your debut, but I know you can do it!” Coran passed out calendars and began explaining the training regime. He wasn’t lying. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

\--

When the meeting finally ended and they had made their way back to their new dorms, everyone was exhausted. And with six am practice looming over their heads, they were all ready for some shut eye. “Alright,” Shiro called once they were all inside. “Before we settle in, there’s a few things to address about our dorms.” Everyone stared at him with weary eyes as he explained. “This house is ours, but we have to take good care of it. Alright? The main floor has a fully stocked kitchen, music room, and tv room. Upstairs are three bedrooms and bathrooms.”

“Wait,” Lance broke in. “Three? We’re sharing? Still? I thought we got private rooms in the big leagues.”

“Not when you first start out. It takes a while for the company to give you those kind of perks,” Shiro explained. “So, for now we’ll just have to deal with sharing. The room assignments are as follows: first room will be shared by Hunk and Pidge. Coran really wants you two to get along and blend your vocals and rapping.” The two exchanged an evil look and Shiro hoped this hadn’t been a terrible idea. “Second room will be shared by Keith and Lance. Coran thinks the two of you have a lot to learn from each other.”

“What the hell can I learn from him?” they both asked at the same time.

“I refuse to share a room with mullet,” Lance stated.

“It’s no picnic for me either, pretty boy,” Keith shot back.

“Hey, stop it, both of you,” Shiro demanded. “You’ll room with each other and I don’t want to hear anymore complaining. Got it?” They looked ready to argue more, but Shiro shot them another look and they both quieted down. “Good. I’ll be in the third room. Now, you may treat this place as your home, but also be respectful. Got it?” Mumbled agreement. “ _ Got it? _ ”

“Yes, Shiro,” they all said, even if somewhat reluctantly. But Shiro was willing to take it.

“Good. Now, we have practice early in the morning, so be sure to get some sleep.”

Then they all headed upstairs. Shiro quickly shut himself in his room and Keith and Lance glared after him. “How come he gets his own room?” Lance asked to no one in particular.

“Because he’s the leader,” Pidge said as if it should be obvious. “Plus, he’s way more experience than us.”

“I guess. Still seems dumb.”

“Whatever, Lance. Goodnight.”

“Night, guys.”

Hunk and Pidge retreated into their room, already discussing vocal styles at length. Which left Lance and Keith to stand awkwardly in the hallway outside their room. A full minute passed in silence before Lance finally sighed and walked into their room.

It was spacious, at least, with two single beds, two desks, and lots of shelf space. Their suitcases and boxes had been moved into the room already, but Lance knew he’d have to leave unpacking to another time. He was exhausted. Keith seemed to have the same thought and he collapsed immediately onto his bed. Their bathroom was decently sized and had a door straight off of their room. Lance rummaged through his bags until he found his “nightly routine” bag and then announced, “I’m claiming the bathroom.” Keith didn’t respond and Lance took that as full permission. He locked himself in and started through his routine.

Keith rolled over in bed and knew he needed to change before falling asleep, but the day had been so long that all he wanted to do was crawl under the covers and never come out. It took him a minute of fighting himself before he finally threw off his jacket and rummaged in his bag for something more comfortable to sleep in. After deciding on some gym shorts and a t-shirt he quickly changed. He knew he should wash his face, but Lance was still in the bathroom and skipping one night wouldn’t kill him.

So, instead, he plugged in his phone, set an alarm for the unholy hour of six, and slipped under his covers. They smelled foreign and he only hoped that he’d adjust soon. And by the time Lance stepped out of the bathroom--face shiny from all his products and a night mask perched on his head--Keith was already asleep.

Lance stood by his bed for a moment, eyes glued to the sleeping form of Keith. Sure, he’d been personally offended by the mullet--it was super old school. But he also couldn’t deny that Keith was attractive. Or that his stomach did a tiny flip when Keith smiled in his sleep. And as he climbed into bed that night, he thought that maybe--just maybe--sharing a room with Keith wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pretty cheesy intro chapter, but the good stuff it yet to come! AKA: This chapter was short, the rest will be longer, I promise ^^;; (also Allura will come in next chapter and I'm SO PUMPED)
> 
> I also realized while writing this chapter that all of their classic clothes are pretty KPOP style already? Like...it worked out quite well...
> 
> Also, feel free to hmu on tumblr anytime to talk Voltron: tarmour9


	2. Let's Get Training!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features all of the knowledge I gained from taking weight-training classes in high school ^^;; And then the limited knowledge I have of dance...
> 
> Also, I know I promised Allura this chapter, but I decided to make it more Klance-centric for now. I want to make sure my queen gets the proper attention she deserves, so I'm going to push her introduction just a little bit. BUT SHE'S COMING!
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support, you guys are amazing <3

When the alarm goes off the next morning, Keith wants to throw it across the room. He groaned, rolling over in bed to glare at his phone. Whoever thought starting the day before the sun was a good idea needed to be swiftly taught a lesson. “Shut up,” he mumbled as he entered his passcode to turn it off. When the awful sound finally stopped, he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the silence.

It felt weird, waking up in a different room, but he didn’t dwell on it. He’d adjust soon enough. Lance still lay asleep in bed and he took advantage of the opportunity to claim the bathroom. He showered and washed his face before checking the schedule for the day. It ranged from physical training at the gym to dance practice to vocal practice, but he figured some basic gray joggers and a red tank top would suffice. He’d just tied his hair back in a bun when he heard a squeak from the other side of the room.

He whipped around, confused until he spotted Lance. The other man had finally woken up and sat in bed staring at Keith. “What?” Keith asked.

“Nothing,” Lance coughed, tearing his gaze away from Keith.

“Why’d you make that sound then?” Keith was genuinely confused at the now flustered Lance. Was this the same cocky idiot he’d met yesterday?

“It was just a sound, don’t worry about it.” Lance hurriedly grabbed his things before closing himself in the bathroom. Keith shrugged, then grabbed his phone and headed downstairs. He met a groggy Hunk and Pidge at the top of the stairs. They were dressed similarly in workout clothes--Hunk in orange sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Pidge in black leggings and a green hoodie--and waved half-heartedly at his approach.

“Tired?” Keith laughed.

“That’s the last time we stay up until two talking,” Hunk sighed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Pidge nodded their consent. Together they headed to the kitchen only to find Shiro setting the last of five full glasses on the counter. He wore black joggers and a gray shirt that fit  _ way _ too well and looked far too awake for the unholy hour that it was.

“Shiro?” Pidge asked, pulling up a seat at the bar. Hunk and Keith joined him, both staring in shock at their leader.

“Hey guys, glad to see you’re awake. Since we’re going straight into training this morning, I figured a good protein smoothies would be best for breakfast. It’s bad to completely skip breakfast, however you don’t want too much in your system before working out. This smoothie,” he gestured to the glasses full of green, thick liquid, “has spinach and almond milk which provides a good amount of protein and natural fats. And the rolled oats help to fill your stomach.” He handed them each one with a smile and they just stared in horror. “Don’t be shy. I know it looks weird, but I promise it tastes delicious.” He proved his point by taking a large gulp of his own.

Keith picked his up and sipped at it hesitantly, but was pleasantly surprised by the flavor. It did indeed taste delicious. Hunk and Pidge followed suit and the looks on their faces clearly gave away their delight. “Alright,” Hunk said after practically chugging his. “Shiro you  _ have _ to show me your secret.”

Shiro just laughed, cleaning up the small mess he’d made. “Later. In the meantime, has anyone seen Lance?”

It was at that moment that Lance decided to make his over dramatic appearance. He swept into the room with a huge grin, his face glistening with his latest beauty products. In dark blue capri joggers and a white tank top that read “OPPA” in large blue letters, he actually looked ready to workout. Shiro grinned at him and handed him the smoothie, which Lance stared at in disgust. “And why on Earth should I drink this?”

“Because it’s healthy.” Lance stared on. “And if you do I won’t get mad at you for being twenty minutes late for breakfast.” Lance drank the smoothie. “Now,” Shiro started, suddenly all business. “The van should be here at any moment to take us to the company gym. We’re going to evaluate everyone’s strengths and weaknesses today so that we can come up with a good training regime. We have our first live performance in just three weeks, so we need to make sure we’re all in peak condition by then.

“After the gym, we’ll be doing an hour of vocal training with our new vocal coach doing some similar evaluations. Then after lunch, it’s onto dance training. And after dinner…” he paused and everyone waited on baited breath. The day already sounded crazy enough. “A welcome party with the company!”

Everyone sighed with relief. “Sweet,” Lance said, placing his finished glass in the sink. “It’s been too long since I went to a party.”

“Lance, we literally had our going away party at the Academy last week,” Pidge deadpanned.

“Exactly. Way too long.”

“Anyways,” Shiro cut in. “Make sure you have everything you need for the day and meet out front.”

He hurried towards the front of the house and the others slowly started to follow. Keith checked for his phone and wallet, then headed outside. Shiro was stretching as he waited for the van to arrive. “Keith,” he said with a smile. “How are you feeling? Sleep alright last night?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problems with Lance?” He shot Keith a knowing look and Keith chuckled.

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Good, good. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course.”

The van pulled up shortly after and they all set out to their first day of training, all hoping that nothing would go wrong.

\--

When they arrived at the company gym, only Keith was surprised by its size. “Holy crap. This whole place belongs to the Altean Company?” he asked, looking at the map on the wall in front of them. The building had: locker rooms, stretching space, cardio room, free-weights room, full-sized swimming pool, sauna, steam room, hot tub, basketball courts, indoor track, and dance practice rooms.

“Oh, yes!” Coran explained happily. “We wanted to make sure that all of our talents could work out without worrying about any paparazzi. So, we decided to build our own gym facility. Now, I believe Shiro knows the rundown. I need to go meet with some possible clients and then I’ll see you boys for lunch. Alright?” They all nodded. “Good luck!”

After he left, everyone looked to Shiro for guidance. “Okay, now as I mentioned before, today is all about evaluating where you’re at physically. We’re going to be pushing hard and fast to make sure we can finish.”

“That’s what she said,” Lance coughed, earning a snort from Pidge and a glare from Shiro.

“Before that, though, let’s go warm up.”

They found an empty spot in the warm-up room and Shiro led them through some basic stretches. Keith was able to follow along pretty well and learned a few things about his new teammates as well. First, Pidge is a pretzel. They are the most flexible person Keith has ever seen. Second, Shiro was the most in shape. He never appeared winded even when the rest were catching their breath. No one was really surprised though based on his extremely fit physique. Then he learned that Hunk was light on his feet. They did certain warm-ups and Hunk moved like he was floating. It was actually really cool to watch. Finally, Lance is the fastest runner--sadly. When they ran a lap around the track to warm up, Lance easily left the rest in the dust. Keith had tried his hardest to keep up, but had failed. It may or may not have started a giant rivalry between the two.

Even as they moved into the first exercise, the competition was strong. Shiro held a chart with columns for each of the five and rows to write down data on each. “Alright, first we’re going to see how much each of you can bench press,” Shiro explained. “Hopefully you’re all pretty self-aware and can at least guess a starting point. We’re going for a one rep max here, so put in your all. We’ll move from there. Any questions?” Silence. “Alright, now who wants to go first?” More silence. “Fine, I’ll go first.”

Shiro adjusted the weights on the bar until he seemed satisfied, then took his position--Hunk spotted--and bench pressed a good 385 lbs. When he finished, everyone just kind of stared for a minute. “Shiro,” Lance started, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I heard that you were in shape, but this? Are you kidding me right now?” He gestured wildly at the bar.

Shiro laughed it off like it was nothing. “Okay, who’s going next?”

Pidge hesitantly followed and was able to bench press around 80 lbs. Shiro patted them on the back as they moved onto Hunk. Hunk sheepishly kept adding weights until he bench pressed a clean 400 lbs. “Dude,” Lance said as they traded off. “When have you been hitting the gym?”

“Last couple of months,” he explained. “My agent thought it might help my voice if I strengthened my diaphram. So, I’ve been coming a few times a week.”

“Oh,” Lance said, adjusting the weights. “I thought you were having private lessons whenever you snuck off in the morning. And here I thought I was your best friend.” He feigned melodrama as he fell onto the bench.

“I’ll be sure to send you my full schedule next time,” Hunk joked.

“Thank you,” Lance said before positioning to go. He was able to get a good 200 lbs and Keith couldn’t help but nod his approval before taking his spot. “Let’s see what you got Keith.”

Keith tried not to rise to the bait and remain calm, but it was hard with Lance baiting him on. Something about Lance--whether it be his smug smile or his dazzling blue eyes, Keith couldn’t be sure--just set Keith on edge. “Just try not to be too impressed,” Keith said as nonchalantly as he could. And he tried to keep that nonchalance even when he benched exactly ten pounds more than Lance.

“I want to go again,” Lance demanded, but Shiro held him back.

“Nope, we have to keep moving to keep on schedule.”

And that’s pretty much how the morning went. 

Squats: Lance won.

Cleans: Keith.

Quad press: Lance.

Calf press: Keith.

Bicep curls: Keith.

Tricep curls: Keith.

100 m sprint: Lance.

400 m: Lance.

When they finally finished and moved onto voice training, Keith and Lance were both exhausted. They both collapsed into the back of the van, wiping sweat from their brows and breathing deeply.

“Not bad,” Keith chuckled as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “But I won.”

“I deny everything,” Lance pouted.

“Oh yeah? Not confident enough to admit that I’m stronger than you?”

Lance shifted in his seat to face Keith straight on. “Stronger? No way, you just got lucky.”

“Hey, it’s fine. No need to defend yourself. Just because I’m clearly the winner here, doesn’t mean you should feel any less about yourself.” Keith knew he was smug, but didn’t care. It felt good and he was riding that wave.

“I think you’re forgetting which of us has a mullet,” Lance said with a smirk. Keith shifted to he too could face Lance better.

“What is it with you and my hair?”

“It’s just so out of fashion.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith leaned forward in an attempt to intimidate--it did not work.

“Yeah.” Lance leaned in as well--his attempt to intimidate also failed. Keith tried hard not to focus on the way his hair swept across his forehead or the way the light reflected in his eyes. Or the way he smelled like a perfect mix of cologne and sweat. Nope, definitely did not focus on those aspects.

“Well, I personally, like my hair.”

“That just goes to show you have terrible taste.”

“Oh, is that why I like you?” Keith snapped back. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Lance’s face went red, Keith’s face went red, and everyone else in the car just stared.

“What…” Lance finally started, pulling back. “What did you mean by that?”

“I...just that…” Keith was floundering, both physically and mentally. They’d had a good dynamic going and he’d gone and ruined it by speaking without thinking. True, Keith had felt an inkling of something stirring inside concerning Lance. But he certainly didn’t need to voice it before  _ he _ even knew what it was. Heck, he may have ruined whatever  _ it  _ was before  _ it _ even had a chance to be a thing. All because he had to open his mouth. “Don’t worry about it,” Keith finally muttered, sitting back and turning away from Lance. His face was still red, that much he knew, but he hoped Lance had the decency to just let it go.

Luckily, he did.

\--

The singing evaluation went by without incident and lunch was delicious, but Lance couldn’t focus. What Keith had said earlier kept replaying in his mind no matter how many times he tried to shut it off. Lance knew it was probably nothing, just a stupid comeback that Keith came up with. But another part of him hoped that it was more.

When he and Hunk went to the bathroom a little later, Lance couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Hunk, I need to talk to you man.”

“Okay, what’s up?” Hunk asked. He was, in Lance’s opinion, literally the best person to talk to in situations like this.

“Now, first, promise that whatever I say does not leave this bathroom.”

“Bro, come on. Who’re you talking to here?”

“You’re right, sorry I doubted you.”

“Forgiven.”

“Okay, so...Keith.”

“Oh, I know where this is going,” Hunk sighed.

“Shut up, no you don’t.” Hunk rolled his eyes. “Anyways! What Keith said earlier was weird, right?”

“Um, I guess? Why, was it weird to you?”

“Kind of.”

“Why? Do you…” Hunk paused, getting a wicked glint in his eye. “Do you  _ like  _ him?”

“What? No! Sure, last night I kinda, sorta felt something towards Keith. A small, physical attraction, if you will.. And then at the gym? Sure, Keith had looked extremely attractive in workout gear and a ponytail. And sure, I found our competition extremely fun. And, okay, we may have been slightly flirting in the car. But that doesn’t mean I like Keith! Right?”

Hunk just stared at him.

“And I mean, I’ve only known the guy for less than twenty-four hours, let’s not get carried away. Okay, Hunk?”

“Buddy, no one’s saying you have to marry the guy. But it’s not completely insane to feel attracted to a person you only just met. It happens all the time. You’re telling me you don’t see people on the street all the time that you think are attractive?”

“No, I do.”

“Then what’s so weird about this?”

“I…” Hunk had him there. What was so weird about this? He saw people all the time that he totally thought were hot. So why was it so different when it came to Keith? “Gah!” Lance screamed, splashing water on his face.

“Did that help?” Hunk asked, handing him a paper towel.

“No,” Lance sulked.

“Well, we need to go to dance practice now, but maybe try to lay low and see where this goes? Who knows, maybe by the end of the day you’ll hate him again?”

Lance nodded and followed Hunk back to join the group. They were quickly shuffled to the car. And he did not stare at Keith the entire drive to the studio. Only most of the drive.

\--

Their dance coach was an attractive woman named Nyma. She was extremely talented and slightly intimidating, but in a “I’ll only kick your butt if you provoke me” kind of way. She had her blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and wore leggings with a tank top. Her brown skin and long legs made her the perfect candidate for Lance to flirt with. And yet why did he feel so apathetic about it?

Normally Lance would’ve jumped on the opportunity to spend any amount of time with a girl like Nyma, so why was he being so weird about it? He couldn’t help but stare at Keith’s back as they started stretching. When Keith glanced back at him, he looked away quickly, but knew his red face would betray him. He wanted to yell at himself for being so off his game, but knew now was not the appropriate time. “Okay,” Nyma started after they finished warming up. “Now, I’m going to teach you guys a basic 16-count dance sequence. Then, I’ll watch each of you do it so I can evaluate where you’re at and know where we need to improve. Ready?”

Lance was able to follow along pretty well. He knew he wasn’t the best dancer--visuals rarely were--but he also could follow a choreographer's instructions pretty well. So he went into it pretty confident. Nyma didn’t mess around and made sure they learned it quickly. Then it was time to evaluate. “Alright, let’s start with the leader. Shiro?”

Shiro stepped forward with confidence and performed what they’d just been taught. He was sharp, clean, and focused. He definitely looked like someone who’d had experience performing live before. Hunk followed, and while he wasn’t quite as clean, he was able to keep up well. Pidge...not so much.

“What?” they grumbled after they finished. “I’m a rapper, I shouldn’t even need to dance.”

“Don’t worry, Pidge,” Nyma said, surprisingly soft. “The whole point of today is so I know what your strengths are. I’m sure we’ll be able to find a way to make you look good.”

“Thanks.”

“Next is Lance.”

Lance stomach flipped, but he didn’t know why. Dancing wasn’t his worst aspect, he should be fine. Especially after following Pidge! And yet with Keith’s eyes boring a hole in the back of his head, he worried about tripping over his own feet. So, he did what he did best. He faked confidence. “Try not to be too impressed. My dancing has been known to make women and men faint,” he said, his voice smooth. He sent a wink at Nyma--because hey, why not?--and tried his hardest to ignore Keith.

He was able to get through the dance without too many hiccups and Nyma nodded her approval when he finished. “Very nice. A few things to work on, but I definitely think we’ll have a lot to work with.”

Lance grinned at that and it only faltered when he caught Keith’s eye. The other man looked away, awkwardly scratching the back of his head and officially obliterating Lance’s heart. Why was he so adorable?

“Last but not least, we have Keith. I expect big things from the dancer,” Nyma half-joked as Keith took position. The music started and everyone stared with anticipation.

They were not disappointed. Keith was just as clean as Shiro, but somehow made it look effortless. His moves were both sharp, but smooth. Strong, but elegant. And he was  _ into it.  _ He bit his bottom lip slightly as he danced and Lance had to cover half his face because it was so red. Keith sent a small smirk Lance’s way towards the end--like suddenly he was full of confidence?--and Lance knew he was too far gone. He actually whimpered a little and Hunk elbowed him in the ribs.

“How you doing, Lance?” Hunk whispered.

Lance couldn’t respond, just shake his head. Keith dancing was quite literally going to the be the death of him. Nyma praised Keith’s dancing and they spent the next hour or so discussing upcoming practices, but Lance couldn’t quite remember what was said. His brain was too fried.

\--

After showering and eating dinner, Lance was ready for a night out. He needed alcohol and he needed it badly. The day had been too much for him and Lance’s favorite solution was partying. However, the night would not have been complete without Shiro giving them a stern warning at the beginning of the night. “Now,” he started, all proper. “I know it’s been a long day and we’re all ready to relax. But I want you guys to remember a few things. First, you are members of Voltron. Everything you do will be reflected back on everyone else. So, please try to keep yourselves in control. Second, Pidge, you are not old enough to legally drink. I do not want to see you drinking and I want you three to help me keep an eye on them. Alright?”

“Not gonna be a problem,” Pidge replied.

“Good. Finally, remember that we do have practice tomorrow, so please try to make it back to this house at a reasonable time. Got it?” Groans of agreement. “I’m sorry?”

“We said, yes, dad. Now can we go,” Pidge groaned.

“Did you just call me dad?” Shiro asked, shock on his face. But the others didn’t hear him, they were too busy laughing.

“Okay,” Lance gasped through laughing. “Official new nickname.”

“Agreed!”

And with that, they set out to have the party of their lives. Or at least, that was the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is legit best team dad. Also, I split this chapter in half because I ended up wanting the party to be its own chapter. So expect crazy party shenanigans next chapter 0^0
> 
> Also, the choreography they practice to (in my mind) is the chorus of this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8q3OET5dwk
> 
> hmu on tumblr: tarmour9


End file.
